CRUSH(?)
by Sooeol
Summary: Kyungsoo anak baru yang baik,pintar, dan rajin. Tapi,... (KONSELING Sequel. Cerita gaje, judul dan isi gak nyambung)


[A/N: Berhubung fict KONSELING menurutku singkat _(yang sebenarnya memang singkat pake banget)_ maka aku memutuskan menerbitkan sequelnya #_# semoga suka•﹏•]

CRUSH(?)

pair: Chanyeol x Kyungsoo

Chansoo

Yaoi

BxB

gaje

typo everywhere

.

.

.

.

.

…~Happy reading~…

Kyungsoo itu anak baik. Kakek,nenek, paman,bibi bahkan ayah ibunya selalu memujinya.

Kyungsoo itu pintar. Dari elemetary hingga high school,dia tidak pernah tidak mendapat peringkat.

Kyungsoo juga rajin. Terlebih lagi rajin dalam hal kebersihan. Dia selalu menyikat gigi sebelum tidur,mandi 3x sehari,membuang sampah pada tempatnya dan selalu mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu.

Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo -si-anak-idaman- mengalami nasib seperti ini???!!

Kyungsoo melirik lagi ke ranjang UKS. Disana,terbujur manusia raksasa yg super luarbiasa aneh. Itu hanya perumpamaan,tentu saja.

"uugh.." rintihan hiperbolis keluar dari mulut Chanyeol -raksasa-super-luarbiasa-aneh- yang saat ini sedang bergelung di ranjang UKS.

Kyungsoo mendelik. Habis sudah keabarannya. Lupakan bahwa dia adalah anak idaman semua orangtua. Makhluk hidup satu ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

" _Chanyeol-ssi_ jika kau mengeluh terus,aku tidak akan bisa mengetahui kau sakit apa dan harus memberimu obat apa!."

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar membentak. Ia tahu sudah tugasnya untuk mengurus temannya yg sakit karna ia merupakan anggota kesehatan. Tapi,jika yang ia urus dari setengah jam lalu hanya merintih tanpa arah,ia jadi kesal juga. Kyungsoo jadi tidak tahu apa yang perlu diobati dari Chanyeol.

" _Chanyeol-ssi,_ jika kau sakit,beritahu aku dibagian mana. Agar bisa ku obati secepat mungkin."

Suara Kyungsoo melembut. Ia anak baru disini. Akan sangat tidak nyaman jika dihari ke-4nya bersekolah,ia sudah memiliki musuh. Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak mau.

Chanyeol melirik. Sejenak rintihan _lebay-nya_ berhenti.

"Kosong." ucap Chanyeol gak nyambung.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo cengo. Manusia ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo sudah siaga untuk mengeluarkan amarah terpendamnya pada Chanyeol yang menyita waktunya hanya untuk pembicaraan _absurd_ seperti ini. Sebelum tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol menggapai lengannya dan menariknya kemudian bibir Chanyeol hinggap dipipi chubby-nya.

"Hidupku kosong,kau mau menyembuhkannya dengan cintamu kan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat se-sexy mungkin.

Kedip...

Kedip...

Kedip...

Tunggu,otak pintar Kyungsoo sedang memproses. Chanyeol bilang apa tadi? Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Sementara Chanyeol, melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam mode blank, jadi gemas sendiri.

"Oh tuhan... aku tidak tahan lagi." seketika itu ditariknya Kyungsoo kepelukannya dan dipeluknya Kyungsoo seerat mungkin. Ia benar-benar gemas.

"PARK CHANYEOL!!!" teriak Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kyung, kau jadi kekasihku saja bagaimana? Mau ya? Kau memberontak, tandanya setuju. Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih." putus Chanyeol seenak jidat. Dikecupnya sekali lagi pipi Kyungsoo kemudian bangkit dari ranjang UKS.

"Aku akan beritahu teman-teman tentang berita bahagia ini. Dan tunggu aku saat pulang nanti,oke? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bye sayang."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu,Chanyeol pun meninggalkan UKS,sekaligus meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Gila. Akhirnya aku tahu Park Chanyeol itu sakit apa." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada prihatin.

Kyungsoo kembali kekelasnya saat ia rasa ia tidak memiliki urusan _lagi_ di UKS. Disetiap langkahnya, umpatan-umpatan indah beruntun keluar dari bibirnya untuk makhluk hidup yg bernama,Park Chanyeol.

Ia kesal. Sampai keubun-ubun. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol.

"KYUNGSOOOOO!!!!!"

Umpatannya berhenti. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan wanita - _lebih tepatnya pria yg mirip wanita-_ bernama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun berlari menuju kearahnya. Dan entah kenapa,semakin dekat jarak Baekhyun dengannya,perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?? Dan sejak kapan kalian dekat?? Kau ini anggap aku teman tidak sih??" oceh Baekhyun panjang _kali lebar._

Kyungsoo sangsi. Orang-orang disekolah ini kenapa jika bicara tidak pernah Kyungsoo mengerti. Tadi Chanyeol, dan sekarang Baekhyun.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau ini!! Kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan sekarang pura-pura bingung!!? Hahh.. aku tak menyangka Kyung,kau sekejam ini padaku. Kau tidak memberitahu teman sebangku-mu yang telah menemanimu selama 4hari kau berada disini. Kau kejam, membiarkan aku menjomblo disekolah ini sendirian??" cerocos Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Alisnya berkedut dan jari telunjuknya berada didahi. Gestur yang selalu Kyungsoo lakukan disaat dia bingung.

"Em... Baek? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Oke,kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung. Bingung karna Baekhyun yg berbicara secepat kereta api dan bingung karna Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang padanya dengan emosional seperti ini.

Hening...

Sedetik..

Lima detik..

Duabelas detik..

"Kau benar tidak mengerti?" Baekhyun menyelidik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk,membulatkan matanya yg memang bulat agar Baekhyun percaya bahwa dia tidak mengerti.

"Arrgh... ikut aku!" Baekhyun membawa _menyeret lebih tepatnya_ \- Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka.

Saat tiba dikelas,Kyungsoo terpana. Bukan!! bukan karna artis idolanya yang tiba-tiba ada dikelas. Tapi Kyungsoo terpana karna melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelah papan tulis. Kyungsoo tidak terpana pada Chanyeol,oke?? Kyungsoo akui jika Chanyeol itu lumayan _-sangat-_ tampan. Lupakan ketampanan Chanyeol. Fokus Kyungsoo sekarang adalah tulisan yang ada di papan tulis.

 **12 JUNI 2016**

 **CHANYEOLKYUNGSOO**

 **FOREVER** **TOGETHER**

Kyungsoo menepuk jidat. Chanyeol dan sikap seenak jidatnya,sukses membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk mematahkan salah satu tulang lelaki jakung itu.

Kyungsoo anak baik.

Kyungsoo pintar.

Kyungsoo rajin.

Tapi...

Kyungsoo kekasih Chanyeol, sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.End.

_

Hai... ini sequel fict KONSELING. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Aku ragu saat bikin fict ini,karna menurutku ini gak berhubungan dengan fict sebelumnya ~T_T~ dan juga disini kayaknya alurnya Gaje sekali ﹋o﹋

Tapi,semoga reader suka O

#bow


End file.
